Open Windows
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: Set during Window of Opportunity. What if someone else suddenly started remembering the loops? JackSam Adult Fluff


Open Windows

Author: Heavenly Vixen

Rating: NC-17

Ship: Jack and Sam

Spoilers: Up to Season 4- Window of Opportunity.

Summary: Set during WoO. The loops continued after Jack kissed Sam, but now someone else is starting to remember.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, Jack and Sam would be living blissfully and making lots of babies.

Author's Note: Although I'm aware that on the last loop Jack kissed Sam I'm toying with the idea that it wasn't the last loop. Also, I know that I still haven't finished one of my other fics, 'what now?' but I've been toying with the idea for this one for a while and wanted to get it out. I know Window of Opportunity fics have been done to death but hey, what the hell….

* * *

The white light flashed and Jack was back in the commissary listening to Daniel ask him a question for the umpteenth time that he wasn't listening to the first time. His eyes drifted to Carter and a small smile started forming on his lips. Mere minutes ago he was kissing Major Samantha Carter and she was kissing him back. Pity she couldn't remember it. Sam looked at him confused by the leer he was directing at her. He watched her blink several times and her brow furrow before he stood and left the commissary.

Sam watched him leave and sat uncomfortably. She had a strange feeling coursing through her she couldn't quite identify. She felt as if she'd just been somewhere else and all of a sudden was in the commissary. Some part of her was telling her that Jack knew what was going on.

"Sam?" Daniel's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she shook her head at his concern. Sam stood from the table and followed her CO out of the commissary without another word to Daniel.

Sam headed down the corridor, ignoring everything and everyone around her, as she journeyed towards O'Neill's office. She knew for certain now that he could tell her what was going on. Though she had no idea how she was going to broach the subject. 'Sir, as we were in the commissary I swear we were somewhere else'. Yeah he wouldn't shove her in a padded room for that.

Carter paused at his door before knocking firmly on his door. She waited to hear his reply before she opened the door. When she entered she found the Colonel sitting behind his desk playing with his yoyo.

"Carter? What's up?" He asked. She was staring at him… well actually at his lips.

Sam was in a trance, her eyes had gone straight to his mouth the second he started talking and she couldn't drag her eyes away. Suddenly she was assaulted with the image of him holding her and kissing her like she'd never been kissed in her life. The vision floored her and she wobbled precariously on her feet before she felt his arms around her, holding her steady. His eyes were trained on her and she could see the concern in them.

"Carter?" He asked carefully.

"What's going on?" she asked before everything went black and she fainted.

The next thing Sam Carter knew she was blinking her eyes open in the infirmary. She scanned the room slowly and saw the Colonel sitting beside her bed, his head in his hands.

"Colonel?" She asked as his head shot up to look at her. Suddenly he was standing beside her, holding her hand. Wait. Holding her hand?

"Carter? How are you feeling?" He asked and she blinked her eyes. This felt like a dream. Everything was very strange.

"What happened?" She asked trying to sit up but his firm hand on her shoulder pushing her down into the bed prevented her.

"You fainted. Is everything ok?" He asked searching her face for any indication of what was going on.

"You tell me." She answered before she could stop herself. Now she didn't know how she was going to explain that. Her mind was still cloudy. She saw him raise his eyebrow at her in question. "Sorry sir. I'm still a little groggy." Jack nodded at her response. He was worried though she wasn't acting like the Carter he knew and loved. He watched her eyes close and suddenly she was very still.

Jack watched her in fear as her whole body stilled, even her breathing. Her mouth dropped open suddenly and he called, fearfully, for the doctor. Janet came running in and straight to Sam's side.

"How long has she been like this Colonel?" Janet asked as she started taking her pulse and other readings.

"Umm, a few minutes. What's wrong with her?" Janet shook her head at his question.

"I don't know Colonel." Janet answered and suddenly, Sam's eyes snapped open and she looked at Jack in shock.

"Carter? Are you ok?" Jack asked; his eyes full of concern. Sam just continued to stare at him, her stare never wavering.

"What's going on doctor?" General Hammond asked as Doctor Frasier, Hammond and O'Neill all stood out of hearing range of Sam's bed.

"I don't know General. There's nothing physically wrong with her. It is possible that this is a reaction to the time loops the Colonel was telling us about. If we've truly been living this day over and over again, Sam may be having an adverse reaction to whatever technology is causing it. I really don't know. I've monitored her for the last 3 hours and there haven't been anymore incidents. I think it might be best to let her go on as normal." Frasier answered and the General nodded.

"Fine. Keep me posted." General Hammond then turned to Jack. "Colonel, keep an eye on her." Jack nodded

"Yes sir." Jack answered as the General walked away. Jack headed over to Sam's bed and took her hand. "You wanna get up Carter?" He asked with a smile.

"God yes!" Sam answered throwing the sheet back and swinging her legs off the bed. "Actually sir, once I've changed could I have a word with you?" She asked warily.

"Of course Major. In my office when you're ready." Jack smiled before leaving her alone to change.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack looked up from his desk when he heard the knock on his door. He called for the caller to enter and smiled briefly when Sam emerged. She closed the door behind her and sat down across from him.

"What's up?" He asked taking in her nervous demeanour.

"Well sir. I think I know what's going on. But I'm still a little unsure of it. I thought you might be able to help me. You know, tell me if what I'm remembering is real or not." She finished in a rush and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Remembered?" He asked a little worried. What could she remember? She wasn't supposed to remember.

"Well. Every time I passed out, I was getting flashes of an event. But I'm not sure if it happened during a time loop or if I am having a strange reaction to all of this." She looked up and saw him waiting for her to continue. "Ok, well, I remember you… you were in civvies and you handed your resignation to the General in the control room." Sam stopped to gauge his reaction and saw him looking rather nervous. She continued. "Then you kissed me." She finished looking down, but when she didn't hear him denying it, she looked up at him slowly. He looked guilty. "You did it. Didn't you? I'm really remembering a loop?" She asked in awe.

"Are you mad?" He asked nervously, inwardly cursing himself for not being bale to keep it out of his voice.

"No! No, not at all, I'm just relieved that there's nothing wrong with me." She answered. Truthfully, she was excited by the idea. "I would like to know why you did it though… Sir" She added as an after thought. They were on dangerous territory here.

"Well, Daniel pointed out to Teal'c and I that we could do anything without any consequences because no one would remember." He answered with his head down, his attention focused on his hands.

"So, you could do anything in the world and you kissed me?" She smiled when he nodded at her question. "Wow," it was all she could say. What else was there to say?

"I'm sorry, I know it was kind of taking advantage of you and I would never…"

"I kissed you back." She cut him off and he looked at her stunned before nodding slowly. "I wouldn't call that taking advantage, would you?" She asked with a small smile. A smile quirked at the edges of his mouth as he shook his head. "So we can do anything and no one will remember?" She asked as the wheels in her brain started turning.

"Yeah… Just me and Teal'c… and you now too, apparently." He answered as she stood from the chair. He watched her walk around to him as she bit her lip, deep in thought. He watched her every move as she stood in front of him. Sam reached out and turned his chair so he was facing her.

"How much time do we have before we loop again?" At her question Jack glanced at his watch.

"About an hour." He answered as she nodded. She was thinking hard, he knew that she was planning something, she always bit her lip like that when she was nervous about a plan she was concocting. It was adorable.

Jack was brought out of his thoughts when Sam was suddenly in his lap, straddling him.

"Carter?" He looked at her confused.

"Shut up Jack!" She whispered before she claimed his mouth with hers. The kiss was deep, passionate and possessing. They were claiming each other.

Jack's arms wrapped around Sam's waist and pulled her tighter against him and down into his hips hard. Sam tore her mouth away from his and gasped as she felt the evidence of his desire hard against her core.

"Oh my god!" Jack and Sam both paused and turned towards the voice that interrupted them. Daniel stood in the doorway, his mouth agape, shock written all over him.

"Daniel! You have the worst timing." Jack yelled annoyed. Just when he had Samantha Carter, in his lap and attached to his mouth, Space monkey has to come in and ruin the moment.

"Daniel. Get out!" Sam said in a deceptively calm voice. Daniel nodded slowly and disappeared out the door, closing it behind him. Before Jack could comment, Sam's mouth was back on his with her hips grinding into his in the most wonderful torture.

"Sam" Jack moaned as his lips trailed down her neck and his fingers worked on the buttons of her BDU shirt. He pushed the garment off her shoulders and smiled when he saw she didn't wear the usual black undershirt and was entranced by the black lace bra she wore. Jack lowered his head and kissed the soft skin of her breast before his fingers tugged the lace down to release her breast. His mouth immediately covered her nipple and he attacked with tongue, lips and teeth.

The sound that emanated from her throat was the most erotic thing Jack had ever heard and he feared he'd die right there and then. Her hands where in his hair, her finger nails scraping against his scalp and he moaned against her breast at the action. The moan vibrated through Sam and he felt the shiver that travelled down her spine. He couldn't help the cocky smile that appeared on his face. He loved that he was the one who could make her feel like that, that could make her react like that to his touch. Sam pulled his face up to hers and kissed him deeply.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked in between kisses.

"You." He answered with a smile and leaning in to kiss her once more. He could get used to this. He could get used to this real quick.

Sam's hands moved to Jack's shirt and with deft hands she pulled the garment over his head before her lips reclaimed his in an instant. Her hands ran over the muscular expanse of skin she'd just revealed, revelling in the feel of him beneath her fingers. Suddenly she was moving. Jack's hands had moved to hold her in place against him as he stood from the chair. He turned them towards his desk and placed her on the edge gently. Jack's hands moved around to her back and quickly unclasped her bra, dragging the material down her arms and away from her body. The hands Sam had fantasised about for years moved down her abdomen and came to rest on her belt buckle. Jack looked deep into her eyes, looking for any hesitation and finding none, before he unbuckled her belt and unbuttoned her pants. Sam raised her hips to aid him as Jack dragged the BDUs down her legs, stopping at her feet to remove her boots and finally let the material fall to the floor.

Jack leant Sam back to lie against the large wooden desk. His mouth trailed a hot blaze of kisses down her jaw and her long neck, to her breasts. His large hand cupped one, massaging the delicate soft flesh between his fingers, while his mouth descended over the other. Sam gasped as his lips latched on to one nipple, drawing the pink nub into his mouth. Her hands flew to his head, tangling in his hair and holding him in place.

"Jack." She moaned as his hand moved from her breast and skimmed down her abdomen to her panties. He slipped his hand inside; his warm hand cupped her and her eyes drifted closed as a low moan emanated from deep within her. His fingers skimmed her flesh in the most delightful caress. Her eyes flew open as Jack slipped two fingers inside her slick passage. The scream that tore from her throat was quickly muffled by his mouth descending on hers. When he pulled away, Jack looked deep into Sam's eyes, seeing what he always saw when he looked at her. Love. And like always, it nearly floored him.

Sam's eyes stayed locked on Jack's as her hands skimmed down his chest to his pants. She gently unbuckled and unzipped the fly and hooked her fingers in the waistband. With one swift motion, the material dropped from his hips to pool at his feet, Jack's boxers accompanying the BDUs. Her slim fingers wrapped around his already hard length and started moving up and down at the same pace as his fingers moved within her. Their eyes never leaving each other, they continued their caress, until Jack's eyes drifted closed and he groaned at her touch.

"Sam. I can't… I need you…" He gasped out as his forehead rested against hers. Sam removed her hand from his erection to cup his cheek and draw his face to hers in a tender kiss.

"You have me Jack… I'm right here." She whispered against his lips and gasped at the loss of his fingers as he pulled them from within her. Mere moments later, her panties were gone, joining the pile of clothes on the floor, and she could feel him poised at her entrance. Sam raised her legs to wrap high and tight around Jack's waist. Her hand caressed his face gently as her mouth nipped and sucked at his lips. Jack ran his hand along her thigh, up her waist to cup her breast. Sam groaned and let her eyes slip shut has his thumb brushed over the nipple in the gentlest of caresses. Her legs tightened around him, urging him on, but Jack didn't move.

"Sam… Look at me…" Jack demanded softly. Sam could never deny him anything, her eyes opened immediately to look directly into his. Their gazes locked. Jack wouldn't let her break the contact as he pushed into her. She moaned with her eyes open, looking directly into his. When he was completely sheathed within her, Jack pulled almost entirely out of her, before thrusting back in. Sam's mouth opened in a silent gasp at the sensations he was building in her. As his hips starting thrusting in a steady pace, Jack cupped Sam's face and continued to look deep in her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered softly. Sam's eyes bore into his at his confession. It was uttered so gently, so softly, like it was the most precious thing imaginable. Her hands rose to his face and she mimicked his touch.

"I love you too Jack." Sam whispered just as softly. Jack leant in and kissed her deeply. His strong hold on his desire had been crumbling since the moment she stepped in front of him, but now it was none existent. His thrusts became deeper, harder, faster, driving them both to completion.

Sam's eyes slipped shut and her mouth collided with Jack's in an effort to mother the scream that tore from her throat as she came. Jack followed her, muffling his yell against her neck, his hips thrusting softly as he rode the waves of his orgasm.

The white light engulfed them and they were back in the commissary.

"I'm sorry, but that's just how I feel about it. What do you think?" Jack's eyes were focused completely on Sam's confused face as Daniel spoke. The archaeologist looked between the two who were looking at each other so intensely. A smile crept on to Sam's face, becoming brighter by the second and lighting up Jack's face in return. The two stood from the table and walked out of the commissary, leaving a stunned Daniel.

"What's going on?"

The End…


End file.
